


Caralho, Genji

by takumiraine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Feelings, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumiraine/pseuds/takumiraine
Summary: Genji gets shot up trying to save Lúcio's life during a mission. Lúcio is mad about it.





	Caralho, Genji

**Author's Note:**

> For Genciotober 2018, formerly on tumblr. Come harass me on twitter @takumiwrites

It was an easy mission. A milk run. He had done them all the time in Blackwatch. There wasn’t any reason why they should have needed a healer, yet Lúcio was still bopping along with him and Jesse.   
  
To be fair, he was great company, and he could keep up with Genji’s ‘ninja bullshittery’ as Jesse called it, those skates of his able to zoom along walls as easily as Genji could climb them. Occasionally he’d turn and grab Lúcio by the wrist, hauling him up onto the roof with him, and leaving Jesse to the ground maneuvers.   
  
Honestly, he should have expected it all to go to shit.

  
Out of nowhere, Talon members were filling the streets, forcing them into cover. Jesse was watching their back, emptying Peacekeeper over and over again, while Lúcio radioed for backup. Genji was scouting in front of them, his katana and wakizashi cutting through any Talon member he came across.   
  
Their bid for cover wasn’t successful however, as three turns down it ran into a dead end. Genji darted back to his team, bitching and cursing as he went. “We need an alternate route.” Genji told them, shooting shuriken at the approaching goons while Jesse reloaded. They were covered in body armor this time. They had been expecting Jesse and Genji’s primitive projectiles. The only choice was to get in and slice them apart with his swords.  
He could hear Lena over the comms, she could land on a nearby roof if they could get up to the correct one. Jesse indicated the nearby fire escape, and Genji told them to go, deflecting bullets with his swords as they went. When they were clear of the fire escape, Genji wedged himself between it and the brick wall, using all of the strength his cybernetics provided to dislodge the first landing from the wall, sending it tumbling down.   
  
Thank god for shitty landlords not keeping things up to code.   
  
He scaled the wall, catching onto window ledges and propelling himself upwards, vaulting over the roof as if it was nothing. Jesse and Lúcio were running ahead, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Genji had to admit as he chased them, that Lúcio looked much more graceful than Jesse. He caught up to them just as they landed onto a gravel roof, and he slung Lúcio up into his arms, bridal style.   
  
“Fancy meeting you here.” He teased, relishing in Lúcio’s laugh.   
  
“How come you ain’t never held me like that?” Jesse teased back, huffing and puffing and no doubt cursing those cigarillos he was always smoking.   
  
“Lúcio’s cuter,” Genji replied without missing a beat, taking in the way that Lúcio’s eyes widened and his skin darkened.   
  
“Touche,” Jesse replied with a grin as they leapt across to the next rooftop. Talon members were starting to appear here and there, but Jesse took them out with his gun. When they were on concrete he set Lúcio down again, knowing the medic could easily keep up. They kept following Lena’s directions, until they were on the last rooftop in a row. Plenty of space for the transport to hover down and pick them up.   
  
Only Lúcio had gotten pinned down before she could.   
  
Talon members had climbed up the fire escapes, which wasn’t a problem on its own, but the door to the roof had been kicked open to reveal an old bastion unit from the omnic crisis, being remote operated by some goons.   
  
He heard the gun spinning up.   
  
Jesse turned just as Genji flung himself over the doorway, landing between the old bastion unit and Lúcio. Bullets were flying, sinking into the armor at Genji’s back and the pain receptors lit up all at once. He made eye contact with Lúcio through his visor and the medic’s eyes were wide, hand reflexively thrown up over his face to shield himself, knowing his little weapons and musical abilities weren’t going to stop the carnage.   
  
Genji let the bullets continue to sink into him, rending metal and flesh alike. He could be rebuilt, even though there was a steady puddle of green growing beneath him. He heard the whir of the transport’s jets, and the firing of bullets, and then everything went black.

–

Genji had never been able to understand the phrase ‘their anger was palpable’ until just now. Looking over at Lúcio sitting in the corner of the room, glaring daggers at him and muttering in Portugese in his general direction. Genji _did_ understand being too angry for English however, and it stung to think that he could make the happy-go-lucky musician that mad.

He did, however, stand by what he did.

Taking bullets from an old bastion unit was dangerous, sure, but he at least had some protection and had already been rebuilt once so he knew it was possible to fix him.

Lúcio, however, was soft and squishy in comparison and left all of his vital parts exposed it had just made _sense_ that he took the damage while Jesse incapacitated the unit. Since nobody else seemed to be hooked up to monitoring equipment, his little plan worked.

Everything hurt, but he’d heal.

“Hey Lu.” Genji said, fully aware that every bit of removable armor had been removed.

“Don’t you 'hey Lu’ me, Genji.” Lúcio said English heavily accented with emotion, standing and folding his arms. “What the hell were you thinking? Standing in front of a bastion unit like that? You could have been killed!”

“But I will be fine.”

Lúcio turned, tugging lightly at his dreads as he buried his hands in his hair. “I… You….” Lúcio let out a growl and threw up his hands “Puta merda, como você pode colocar sua vida em risco assim?”

“Lúcio…”

“Caralho, Genji.” Lúcio paced back and forth a few times, before visibly centering himself and sitting next to him on the bed, pulling him into a hug. “You had me so worried.”

“C'mon Lu, I’m made of tougher stuff than you think. You forget, I was almost killed once already without all this fancy armor and it did not work.”

“You were losing so much blood, Genji. My music can only do so much.” Genji cupped Lúcio’s face and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I might look like hell, but I am not going anywhere any time soon. I promise.”

Lúcio pulled back from him, frowning and standing up again. “How can you make a promise like that when you jump in front of bullets for me!?”

Genji frowned, frustrated. “How could you expect me to not? I would do it for anyone here!”

“That’s the worst part!”

“Why?” Genji challenged, sitting up straighter and swinging one augmented leg off the edge of the bed. Suddenly, he was very aware he was naked. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his nudity. He had been very free with his body when he was fully human. However, knowing that he was still mostly whole, even with hip joints, ass and most of his thighs replaced with metal and synth flesh, and knowing that he wasn’t the same, unblemished man he used to be were two incredibly different things.

Still, he needed to know why Lúcio was so against him doing what he was remade to do.

“You really don’t know?”

“That is why I am asking!”

Lúcio groaned and paced back to the chair that was in his corner. “Mas é um idiota mesmo, não acredito nisso…”

“I do not speak Portuguese, Lúcio.” Genji reminded him, and Lúcio turned, stalked back to Genji and grabbed the metal of his lower jaw, pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

“That’s why.”

  
  


 


End file.
